Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2017
12:24 can i just kill myself already like seriously im so depressed theres no helping me 12:24 i just got banned from my chat because someone wants in my life and i wont let them 03:53 ah 04:12 I have been reading these logs and I can't find evidence for a user's suicide 04:12 Maybe it's on another wikia? 04:13 I don't want to read 30 more of these smh. 04:37 join the chat 04:38 hi neko 05:01 i can help u 05:01 just give me a chance 05:02 :'( 05:02 its harder than u think idk if i can do it 05:04 if u go with me pretty soon u will forget him 05:04 do you have a job will u be able to take care of me and much more 05:04 i will 05:04 u have to please my dad too not just me and its not working so far 05:04 i will 05:04 ok what do u wana be when u graduate 05:06 an engineer 05:06 what the heck is that 05:07 i dont feel well right now its best to leave me be i need to be home resting but i cant 05:07 i feel like im gona get sick 05:07 Engineers design materials, structures, and systems while considering the limitations imposed by practicality, regulation, safety, and cost 05:08 i cant 05:08 i wana die 05:08 i wont let u 05:09 i want to whats the point of living my life is getting worse each year 05:09 not if ur with me 05:09 just stop 05:09 let me try 05:10 i dont know if i will or can 05:10 i eed to have a chat with brad first 05:10 ok 05:10 get him on here so i can talk to him 05:11 :'( 05:11 :( 05:12 ok 05:14 ill try 05:15 there 05:15 faze 05:15 <1FaZerain1> what 05:15 pm me 05:15 <1FaZerain1> y 05:15 OMG 05:15 THEY ARE ALIVE! 05:16 sorry i stormed off you two i couldent handle the stress i was going to cry and i dont wana do it infront of u cuz i would look stupid 05:16 whos alive 05:16 you are all! 05:16 y is korras name blue? 05:16 daddy 05:16 y'all were gone for weeks! 05:16 because I am the owner here 05:16 ya i got banned from the other chat 05:17 sucks 05:17 daddi 05:17 yes? 05:17 hold me 05:17 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 holds Neko 05:18 mommy 05:18 Hey. 05:18 neko im sorry ur qualities dont meet mine i cant date you 05:19 * StrayNeko hugs mommy 05:19 ? 05:19 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev2 hugs Neko 05:19 i kno u love me and all i appreciate it but still 05:19 Hi Shadow 05:19 Yo 05:19 DZyR Haptic aka Shadow is our wikia brother 05:19 Hi, Shadow 05:20 Yes 05:20 Hi Korra 05:21 Dead Chat Already? 05:21 lool 05:22 ~The chat is alive~ 05:22 im not 05:22 where were all of you? 05:22 <1FaZerain1> dead 05:22 dead 05:23 We've been fighting war after war with Mega-Troll! 05:23 yes we have been 05:23 he's invaded so many wikis! 05:23 heck 05:23 BIG TIME WAR 05:23 he brought 20 accounts on at once one time 05:23 *shudders from memory* 05:23 king gave me drugs 05:23 i never been on any 05:24 Korra next time Mario is on tell him I want my name to be purple 05:24 :'( 05:24 y isent it makin the face?? 05:24 i want blue 05:24 I can only have blue 05:24 I am the owner, sorry 05:25 Blue means owner 05:25 kicks korra in the shin 05:25 No, 05:25 Shadow PM 05:25 Ok 05:26 owie 05:26 �� 05:26 i want blue 05:27 <1FaZerain1> i want green 05:27 is anyone feeling kinda sick latley is the flu going around rn 05:27 ok korra 05:28 im hot 05:28 i am queen 05:28 so am i i think im coming down with it 05:28 im hot rn 05:28 I'm hot too 05:28 XD 05:28 well not really like that but im burning up 05:28 #Korrisaplayer 05:28 * StrayNeko kicks korra in the shin 05:28 KORRA HAS 2 WIVES 05:28 ouch 05:29 #KorraIsNOTApPlayer 05:29 I just gel along with the ladies well, Mess. 05:29 XD 05:29 lol 05:29 true 05:29 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 kicks Neko in the shin 05:29 how you like that?? 05:29 <1FaZerain1> 2020 is one 05:29 mommy he hurt me 05:29 get him 05:30 facepalms 05:30 what do i have to do to be happy 05:30 :( 05:30 * StrayNeko bites korras shin 05:30 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev2 slaps Korra 05:31 for real what do i gotta do to be happy 05:31 Hey FaZe Rain, r u REALLY in FaZe? I can get FaZe Agony in here and ask if it's you 05:31 WAIT 05:31 turn.. wait no im not gona do that i onlly like guys lololololololololololol 05:31 why did he just bite me? 05:31 05:31 Faze is King just so you know Shadow 05:31 Ok 05:31 Just for y'all to know: 05:31 King, r u a part of FaZe IRL 05:32 Back Up2 is a robot 05:32 <1FaZerain1> hi 05:32 who can speak and is recording everything we say 05:32 it's the chatbot 05:32 why am i not admin 05:32 FaZe want me to call agony and ask him to join? 05:32 like literally the ChatBot spoke the other day 05:32 scared everyone to death too 05:32 <1FaZerain1> who chat bot 05:32 im confused 05:32 i want blue 05:32 is it because im a blonde lol 05:33 Back Up2 is the chatbot, King 05:33 lol 05:33 He records everything we say 05:33 korra give me blue 05:33 and he spoke the other day 05:33 and scared everyone to death 05:34 one day I watched the records to see what Shadow and Korra was saying when I wasn't there 05:34 FaZe Agony is gonna join any second now so I'm happy 05:34 and Mario is the reason it spoke I think he was trying to killl us 05:34 he is one of my mates 05:34 Who the heck is FaZe Agony? 05:34 AH 05:34 AGINY 05:34 *AGONY 05:34 HAPTIC 05:34 that profile pic is Mega-Troll's fav pic to use! 05:35 I WANT BLUE 05:35 YOU CAN'T HAVE BLUE! 05:35 Korra, look him up on YouTube. He has over 1 mill subs 05:35 * StrayNeko bites korra 05:35 <1FaZerain1> can i have green 05:35 okay I will 05:35 give me a sec 05:35 Haptic, u online on Xbox? 05:35 give me blue 05:35 yes, if you want, but no one can have blue! 05:35 It means owner! 05:35 yeah, I'm in FFA 05:35 ������������������������������������������������������������������������ 05:35 there is only one! 05:35 ok 05:36 Korra, trust. I know this is Agony 05:36 DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 05:36 I am trusting. 05:36 Haptic, TDM? trikshots? XD 05:36 YES 05:36 Neko, did you jost lose your marbles? 05:36 korra pm me 05:36 LETS WRECK NOOBS 05:36 eats korra 05:36 *just* 05:36 sure, KQ 05:37 korra can I make Agony a mod ftm 05:37 temporarily 05:37 i want to be admin 05:37 ? 05:37 sigh never mind korra 05:37 Lol 05:37 Mess PM 05:38 make me chat mod 05:38 No 05:38 yes 05:38 u can't just demand moderator 05:38 i just did 05:38 I can give u a ban, want that? 05:38 <1FaZerain1> im admin 05:38 I pMed you KQ 05:38 Rain dont 05:38 i can kick ur but want that 05:38 never mind korra was gona ask u somethin but changed my mind 05:39 oh okay 05:39 Go ahead, kick me. 05:39 I'll find where you 05:39 LIVE 05:39 And bring a BaseBall Bat 05:39 :D 05:39 ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 05:39 good 05:39 square up 05:40 slams head into the wall over and over 05:40 *joins her* 05:40 I'll square up and smash ur teeth into your brain. 05:40 * StrayNeko joins her 05:40 just put me out of my misery already plz 05:41 * DZyR Haptic puts KQ out of their misery 05:41 xD 05:41 no i mean in real life 05:41 Oh 05:41 o 05:41 RIP 05:42 ikr 05:42 its black blizzardgaming 05:42 who? 05:42 agony 05:42 y dosent anyone love me 05:42 i do 05:42 im not good enough for anyone 05:42 Call him that again. He isn't. Call him that again and I'll kick you 05:43 im sorry neko i done said no i just cant with u 05:43 LOLOL 05:43 XD 05:43 (smile) 05:43 Nah thats funny 05:43 (happy) 05:43 IKR 05:43 XD 05:43 oops 05:44 NEKO, STOP 05:44 It's 2 hours 05:44 no unban 05:44 you killed him! 05:44 XD 05:44 RAIN, 05:44 I love my wiki so much 05:44 and Neko, It's BlackBlizzardBlinging. 05:44 not gaming 05:44 Don't undo his ban 05:44 <1FaZerain1> why you ban 05:44 I demoted Neko 05:45 Ok 05:45 Rain, just dont 05:45 lol 05:45 am i gona be single the rest of my life like dang i want someone and cant have him 05:45 Rain, r u the real FaZe Rain? 05:45 i can ask Agony right now 05:45 if your Rain or not 05:45 Sam, I banned him 05:45 <1FaZerain1> ya 05:45 <1FaZerain1> ya 05:45 and King do not promote Neko again 05:45 y cant i just be happy 05:46 Agony is this Rain? 05:46 actalluy, 05:46 i wana lvoe fazerain1 but i cant 05:46 you killed him, Shadow 05:46 No, Rain dont have Fandom 05:46 you killed my son Shadow 05:46 Rain, you lied to me 05:46 StrayNeko has been killed by DZyR Haptic~ 05:46 WHAT, MESS HOW?!? WHEN WAS HE BORN? 05:46 i missed ur kid being born and killed him 05:47 im a bad uncle 05:47 :( 05:47 Neko 05:47 lol 05:47 Oh 05:47 is my son 05:47 NVM 05:47 Shadow PM 05:47 Back Up2 is recording all this 05:47 IM A GOOD UNCLE 05:47 XD 05:47 Korra, Ima PM U a question 05:47 Chatbot, I know you are recording this 05:48 well, record this! 05:48 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 gives the middle finger to the ChatBot 05:48 KILL CHAT BOTS 05:48 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev2 hits korra 05:48 * Kingraider's queenraider runs away screaming untill she passes out 05:48 F THE CHATBOTS! 05:48 but 05:48 not literally 05:48 Wot hapened 2 me? 05:49 Ur a moderator now 05:49 Korra if you don't stop Mario will make the Chatbot admin 05:49 Temprary due to actions but if everyone else trusts you then u will b permanent 05:49 I WANNA KILL BACK UP2 05:49 No! If Mario makes the ChatBot an admin, he will win! 05:49 05:49 im off, bye every1 05:49 Back Up2 is recording everything we say! 05:49 Bye Agony 05:50 He can speak! 05:50 Lol 05:50 no killing the the chatbot 05:50 If he is made an admin, 05:50 he will rule! 05:50 Bye Agony 05:50 Bye 05:50 bye 05:50 Bye, Agony 05:50 how am isupposed to find someone new 05:50 just wait a little while 05:50 Idk 05:50 im scared i dont wana date anyone else other than 1fazerain1 05:50 you'll find someone 05:51 U will 05:51 no i wont il never be happy 05:51 i just cant do it 05:51 more like never 05:51 you have to find a way to be happy without a guy 05:51 KQ, I LOST MY GF AND NOT 1 DAY LATER I GOT ANOTHER ( making Korra jealous so that's a double win ). NEVER GIVE UP 05:51 #NeverGiveUp 05:52 Korra has 2 wives now 05:52 Wtf 05:52 100+ kids too probs 05:52 ur a guy its diffrent for u 05:52 he lost 50+ with Baroness 05:52 KQ, it's easy. Trust me 05:52 KQ you'll find someone 05:52 no one at this scool pleases me but fazrrain1 05:52 U never kno. IT MIGHT BE MIME 05:52 KORRA 05:52 ANYONE 05:53 korras got a gf 05:53 F you, Shadow. 05:53 :D 05:53 Jealous? 05:53 I just read your comment about me being jealous 05:53 everyone al around me has a gf or bf and is so happy but im not 05:53 Jk 05:53 um I don't have a bf 05:53 but I'm happy anyway 05:53 plus it cant just be anyone now they have to please my dad and me 05:54 this is going to be difficult 05:54 Mess hasn't got a BF but she made a way so she can b happy 05:54 I do things I enjoy things that make me happy 05:55 Mess is married 05:55 :| 05:55 King died as soon as I started talking to him 05:56 I'm not married 05:57 well im not im almost graduated and almost 18 i need someone to take care of me 05:58 i need to get out and have fun but i never can im always stuck at home watching and raising my younuger siblings 05:58 hi 05:58 Hi 05:58 no you need to learn to take care of yourself you need to learn to have fun when your not dating anyone 05:58 Like I was 05:58 hi Turtel 05:58 Lol 05:58 hi 05:59 u dont understand my life try being in my body for a day and see how u feel 05:59 Just chill 06:00 wait while before looking for a new bf 06:00 Someone tell him he can come back if he is civil. 06:01 ok 06:01 ok 06:01 Hello, Neko. 06:01 i have waited i dont wana wait i want only one person and thats faze i cant give up im to good to give up 06:02 NOT LETING ME EXPLAIN 06:02 the second time was acidental 06:02 Well, you are back now 06:02 so act better 06:03 after thinking im a bad word 06:03 huh? 06:03 u 06:04 me? 06:04 yes u 06:04 Just follow orders 06:04 not from u 06:04 Neko, you aren't making sense 06:04 and yes from him. 06:04 He is a B-crat here 06:04 from mommy i wll 06:04 she can only order me 06:04 Ill kill u, idc 06:05 so whats going on 06:05 IRL, I will arrest thou XD 06:05 *you 06:05 you will take orders from Shadow and Korra too 06:05 hmf 06:05 u see how hes talking 06:05 Not just Mess. Anyone who is a higher rank than you will give u orders u MUST obey or you will be banned 06:06 he's my brother 06:06 your uncle 06:06 Not uncle, I ain't in RP 06:07 you are now 06:07 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev2 pulls Shadow in rp and makes him Neko uncle 06:08 nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 06:09 yay >:) 06:09 u touch me i kill u 06:09 Neko stop 06:09 * DZyR Haptic punches Neko 06:09 hes not my uncle 06:09 this isn't King's wiki we have rules 06:10 good 06:10 hes not my uncle 06:11 We have rules, chill 06:12 ill chill when u apologize 06:12 never 06:12 /mecrawls into my room 06:12 * StrayNeko slams door 06:13 * DZyR Haptic puts Neko into a blender feet first to see the expression on his face 06:14 crawls under my covers and sobs 06:14 brb 06:15 k 06:15 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev2 hugs Neko 06:17 go away 06:18 why dont your? 06:18 * you 2017 04 10